Sunflower in Snow
by Syerrent Art
Summary: Suatu hari, Boruto dan adiknya akan bermain di musim dingin. Namun, karena suatu hal kecil ia terpaksa meninggalkan sang bunga mataharinya yang kian menangis diatas salju. Namun, mampukah dirinya berbuat sebegitu jauh?/AU/OOC


Sebuah fanfic terinspirasi dari film animasi Rise of The Guardians...

Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto ampe kapanpun :D

Rate: K

Warning: ANGST!, OOC, AU, sedikit plagiat ROTG :p

.

Akhir kata, silahkan sambit author dengan es *kabur*

.

.

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah dan dingin. Boruto Uzumaki dengan mantel hangat berwarna cokelat menunggu adiknya dengan sabar. Tak lama, pintu kayu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok adik perempuannya dalam balutan baju hangat berwarna biru muda.

"Hati-hati, kalian berdua!" Sang ibu melambaikan tangan kepada kedua anaknya. Boruto membalasnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan sedangkan Himawari menarik-narik tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari ini, bermain ice skating bersamanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia menganggap kakaknya adalah satu-satunya lelaki baik hati selain ayah mereka, Naruto Uzumaki yang sudah lama mangkat. Kadang disaat ia sedih mengingat mendiang ayahnya, Boruto selalu ada untuknya. Seperti kakak, sekaligus ayah.

Keduanya adalah anak yatim, tanpa kepala keluarga. Sejak itu, ibunya lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kecil ini.

Setelah menembus hutan beku dengan salju dimana-mana, sampailah mereka ke danau yang dituju. Boruto dengan tongkat yang ia bawa, diketuk-ketukkannya ke lapisan es di permukaan danau guna meyakinkan sudah cukup aman untuk bermain disini.

"Apakah aman, kak?" Himawari dengan manik biru yang sama dengannya menatap intens permukaan dingin dibawahnya. Boruto mengangguk mantap," Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari kakak ya."

Gadis kecil itu tertawa dan mulai bermain disana. Ia meraup segenggam salju dengan tangan dan melemparkannya pada Boruto yang sedang berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya. Sang empu terlonjak oleh tindakannya dan Boruto membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Ia terjun ke lapangan es yang cukup luas dan mencoba berseluncur dengan mulus. Himawari tertawa senang apalagi melihat kakaknya melakukan aksi yang sangat lucu dan garing.

Kemudian, perang salju dimulai diatas danau beku itu. Namun itu tidak membuatnya melepas tongkat untuk mendeteksi mana es yang masih tipis. Sampai ia menemukannya didekat barisan pohon ek, bahwa es disanan masih belum cukup tebal. Ia segera memperingati adiknya.

"Baiklah, kak!"dengan antusias gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun itu mematuhi peringatan kakaknya lalu menyambitnya dengan sekepal bola salju. Boruto membalasnya dan mengenai telak wajah Himawari. Tapi, keduanya menikmati perang ini dan merasakan salju yang masing-masing mengenai kulit mereka yang tidak tertutup.

"Awas kau, ya!"Boruto berlari dalam seluncur sembari mengelus rambut pirangnya yang terkena benda dingin itu. Adiknya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan tak henti melemparkan salju walau tidak tepat sasaran. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan bongkahan salju yang cukup banyak diakar pohon yang menyembul ke permukaan es di danau.

Satu bidikan meleset!

Boruto tertawa karena ia tak berhasil melemparinya lagi dengan salju. Himawari menggembungkan pipi karena kesal, dan itu membuat Boruto lebih banyak tertawa lagi. Manik sewarna safir itu berkilat bahagia dan senang, sampai digantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut.

"Himawari," Boruto berseru kecil memanggil nam adiknya yang sedang menggoreskan bawah sepatunya ke permukaan es. Ia segera memandang kakaknya dengan bingung. "Jangan bergerak!" seru Boruto dengan nada panik.

.

Himawari akhirnya diam disana, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan kakaknya ,"Tetap seperti itu..." tiba-tiba es dibawah kaki Himawari mulai retak. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan. Rupanya ia tidak sengaja menginjak daerah es yang sempat dilarang oleh sang kakak.

"Kak...aku..takut.." Boruto berusaha mencari jalan agar adiknya bisa selamat pergi dari daerah es rawan itu. Ia hanya bisa memandang adiknya dan secercah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Hei, tak apa. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melangkah perlahan kearahku, ayo," Boruto memberi isyarat agar adiknya melangkah perlahan. Namun, Himawari masih ragu dan ketakutan.

"Tidak! Aku akan tenggelam!" Himawari menolak untuk maju. "Kau selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Kau selalu memainkan trik!"

Boruto segera menyela," Tidak, tidak kali ini, Himawari. Aku janji, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan lihat! Kita bisa tetap bermain disini!" senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ia mulai mencoba untuk menggeser kakinya ke es yang lebih tebal. Rupanya, es dibawahnya juga mulai meretak.

"1..2..." Boruto terus menggeser tubuhnya dan ia hampir saja terpleset. Namun, wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi meyakinkan. "dan...3! Nah, aku sampai! Giliranmu untuk mencoba, dan aku akan menarikmu darisana!"

Sedikit keraguan masih terlukis di benak gadis itu. Boruto terus membujuknya, "Coba lihat aku, kau harus percaya padaku." akhirnya walaupun takut, ia mencoba untuk mekangkah dan hal itu mengakibatkan retakan es mulai menjelas. Himawari terkesiap dan mulai panik saat es mulai merapuh.

Serasa cukup dekat untuk dijangkau ranting kayu yang ia bawa dari hutan, ia menarik tubuh Himawari lebih jauh hingga hampir ke tanah bersalju. Tepi danau. Gadis kecil itu cukup mendapatkan rasa benturan di kepalanya, namun ia mencoba untuk melihat Boruto yang tersenyum disana. Barusan ia berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya!

Himawari mencoba untuk berdiri dan hendak mengulurkan tangan mungilnya agar Boruto bisa menaiki tepi danau. Boruto melangkah dengan santai dan tiba-tiba saja es retak. Himawari meneriakkan namanya dengan panik.

"Nii-chan!" Boruto terjatuh ke balik lapisan es, dan merasakan dingin yang menyetrum setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berenang, dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan gelembung terakhirnya. Ia menyatukan diri dengan dinginnya air dan kegelapan, lalu menyapa kehidupan berikutnya diiringi tangisan histeris sang bunga mataharinya di permukaan sana.

 _Janjilah padaku satu hal, Himawari. Jadilah bunga matahari yang selalu menghangatkan diriku sampai akhir kisah tertulis dengan tinta es ini. Dan, jagalah matahari kita, ibu, agar selalu memancarkan kasihnya seperti aku menyelamatkan dirimu..._

 _._

 _._

~Owari!~

Bacotan terakhir: Saya hiatus dari fandom Naruto karena surut ide -_-

tapi, untung aja kemarin baru nonton ini...haha padahal kan dari tahun 2012 yaa? *Oii kemana aja?* bytheway, aku suka sama alur film ini, ada angst-tragedy-drama-friendship-dan genre lainnya yang berhasil buat ane langsung suka. Hhaha apalagi ceritanya Boruto-Himawari itu persis yang kayak di film hahah xD

Akhir kata, minta sambitan es balok(?) para readers di kotak review yaa :3


End file.
